


Falling

by schofieldelicate



Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [5]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute smut as i like to call it, like the 80s, no canon at all, this is soft schofield because he also deserves to be soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: 5 times Tom Blake loved William Schofield
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803154
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know anything about the Safavid empire hit me up I just read two papers for one sentence in this fic kssksksk
> 
> I saw this concept on some other fics and I thought it was such a nice concept! I hope it's alright that I did it too
> 
> ALSO the last one is my favorite so if you don’t like it, just read the last one :)

I

The first time Thomas Blake saw William Schofield, he was taken aback. He looked so beautiful leaning against the wall, a lost - yet soft - expression in his eyes. He was clinging to his champagne flute, looking as if he didn’t know anyone.

Taking his chance, Blake walked towards the beautiful man. Blake knew that he could not leave this party without talking to the angelic boy. 

“Hi, I’m Tom Blake! Are you also new here?”, he greeted the pretty boy. The boy nodded shyly, looking at his feet.

“I-I’m William Schofield”, he replied, looking up to meet Blake’s eyes. His eyes were of a sparkling blue; like the sky on a day in spring.

“What’s your maj- wait”, Blake interrupted himself, a smile growing on his lips: “Can I guess?” The boy nodded again, his gaze attentively on Tom. Tom loved the feeling.  


“English?” The boy shook his head. 

“Anthropology?” The boy shook his head again, a surprised expression on his face.

“History?” And finally, a smile appeared on the boy’s face, showing Tom the most adorable dimples in the whole, wide world.

“Yes! I want to become a professor”, he said, his eyes sparkling and Tom could already feel himself fall for the beautiful boy in front of him. He felt it in his heart; a strong push towards the blonde boy.

“What about you?”, William asked softly, moving closer to Blake that his heart started pounding.

“Oh, I study mathematics. You know, numbers are just really cool”, Blake rambled, immediately regretting his words. But he couldn’t act normally around the pretty boy; he made him feel much more intoxicated than the Champagne. Suddenly the room felt stuffy and Blake just wanted to get out of it, but with the beautiful boy.

“Hey, do you want to go outside? It’s a full moon today”, he asked with puppy eyes and to his surprise - and pleasure - the boy nodded happily, reaching out to grab Tom’s hand.

“Sure.”

II

Blake was on his bike when he spotted him. He only saw Will’s figure for half a second, but Tom would recognize him anywhere.

“Hey, I have to talk to someone!”, he yelled to his friend Cooke, who rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Always leaving me for other boys”, he whined, Blake giggling lightly.

“I’m sorry. I guess you’re not my type”, he laughed, getting off his bike and leaning it against a tree. The sun was shining golden and when Blake walked toward Will, Will really looked like he was glowing.

Blake didn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at the angelic boy in front of him. He was laying on his tummy, a large book in front of him and had a notebook by his side, writing down notes with messy handwriting.

“Hey Will”, Blake said softly, still startling the boy who turned around, the shock written on his face. As soon as he saw Blake his features softened and he greeted Tom back. Tom sat down next to Will, looking at the book.

“Is that Arabic?”, he asked, surprised and deeply impressed by William. He was so talented; Blake was not surprised that he got into Cambridge.

“It’s actually Persian”, the blonde boy replied, sitting up cross legged, a little smile on his pink lips.

“You are full of surprises, Will”, Blake replied, moving closer to the boy who’s cheek were now tinted pink. He was fiddling with the pages of his notebook. 

William looked so stunning at that moment, that Will might as well have been the center of the solar system. The wind was lightly brushing his hair, the sun was kissing his skin, and the water of the river deepened the color of Schofield’s eyes.

“You- I”, Schofield stammered, biting into his lower lip and looking at Blake through his beautiful, blonde lashes that Blake’s heart nearly exploded.

“What?”, he encouraged Will softly, grabbing the men’s hand. Will immediately intertwined their fingers. They fit together perfectly; Blake knew he was meant to hold Schofield’s hand for the rest of his life.

“Oh, You know the Safavid empire used a lot of math in their daily life. They had incredible applied geometry knowledge for the time, using it in architecture, gardens, and irrigation systems”, Schofield rambled, his eyes glowing. He seemed excited to share his historical mathematics knowledge with the younger boy, although Blake was pretty sure that he had wanted to say something different. 

Schofield’s cheeks were tinted a beautiful pink, after all.

But Blake decided to ignore that, interested in the ravishingly beautiful boy’s words.

“Yes, I remember studying Persian domes-“ But Blake would never finish this sentence as William’s lips were all of a sudden on his, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Before Blake could even be sure that the moment was real, Schofield quickly separated himself from Blake again, looking at his feet.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you want to say about Persian domes?”, he whispered, covering his face with his hands.

“Don’t be sorry”, Blake answered tenderly, laying his hands on the man’s waist, pulling him towards him. He delicately brushed his finger over Will’s lip, noticing how the boy relaxed in response to his touch.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you”, Blake added and Schofield smiled, showing him his dimples.

“So it’s fine if we talk about domes and that I kiss you?”, Schofield replied sweetly, earning a little chuckle from Blake. Tom would talk about anything with Schofield - even sports - to hear the beautiful man’s silky voice.

“Yes, but right now I’d rather have you kiss me and we can talk about domes later”, Blake laughed and when William kissed him, his hands around his neck and Blake’s tangled into his beautiful locks - Blake knew he had found the one.

III

“I’m in the kitchen!”, Blake heard his lover's voice, quickly taking off his shoes and walking towards the cuisine. It smelled heavenly, as it always did when Schofield decided to cook.

Tom opened the door to the kitchen, looking to William who turned around, giving him a gorgeous smile. It was an incredible sight and William looked adorable. He was wearing a checkered, blue apron, his cheeks red like apples and his golden locks were a crazy mess.

“It smells incredible”, Blake spoke truthfully, walking toward his boyfriend. He delicately pushed him against the kitchen counter, pressing a tender kiss on his lips. Immediately, Schofield raised his hand, brushing it over Blake’s face.

“Your fingers are sticky”, Blake giggled, separating his lips from his lover’s, observing his cheeks turn even redder. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”, Schofield immediately gushed, his eyes wide and innocent. He was so endearing; Blake’s heart couldn’t handle his sweetness.

“I don’t mind”, he answered quickly, closing the gap between their lips, enjoying the softness of Schofield’s lips. According to Tom, there was no better feeling in the world.

But the moment was cut short as the taller man slowly, but decisively, pushed him away.

“I am cooking. I need to focus”, he said, turning back around and started to weight butter for something. But Blake wasn’t having it. His lover looked way too cute for him to just stand there, so he wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing little kissed behind his ears.

“We can eat later”, he purred, kissing Will’s neck. When the beautiful man closed his eyes, Blake knew he had won. He quickly twisted Schofield around, peppering little kisses on his neck, nibbling at his jaw. Schofield’s delicate hands found their way around Tom’s neck, pulling him closer.

But all of a sudden, it started to smell weird in the little kitchen. As if something had burnt.

“My cherry pie!”, Schofield exclaimed, quickly finding his way out of Blake’s loving arms and running towards the oven. He grabbed the oven glove, opening the oven and getting his pie out. Blake moved closer and looked at the burnt pie: just like William Schofield, the pie was very pretty. Will had even cut little hearts out of the dough to decorate his cherry pie.

“Oh no”, Schofield whispered beaten down, looking at his pie with a very sad expression. Sure, it was a little bit more burnt than the pie was supposed to be, but Tom didn’t mind that at all.

“It’s still going to be delicious”, he tried to cheer Will up, pressing a little kiss on his cheek.

“And since this is my fault, I’ll make you a pie tomorrow”, he added, feeling guilty. These words immediately caused Schofield to smile, showing his adorable dimples.

“Can you make a blueberry pie, though?”, he asked sweetly and Blake nodded, stealing a little bit of the raw dough while Will gave him a sweet kiss on the nose.

IV

“We have to close the door”, William Schofield giggled, but Tom wasn’t having any of it. Gently, his pressed his boyfriend against the wall, peppering little kisses on his delicate, porcelain skin.

“We’re in Cambridge, no one’s gonna come rob us”, he answered, pressing wet kisses on Will’s jaw.

“Actually, there was a robbing two streets from here like four months ago”, Schofield replied, as always all-knowing, that Blake stopped kissing him, his hands still on Will’s tiny waist.

“Alright then. I’ll close it”, he answered, a victorious expression on Will’s beautiful face. He quickly walked to the door, double locking it, following Schofield to their bedroom and wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s all about safety”, the blonde boy giggled, pressing his lips on Blake’s and making his heart flutter. Quickly, the two lovers fell onto the bed. William didn’t lose any time to climb on top of Blake, straddling his waist. Tom couldn’t help himself but to immediately cup his boyfriend’s face, kissing him deeply. The blonde boy started to unbutton Blake’s shirt, his gentle fingers touching Tom’s soft skin.

“Mm. I love you”, Schofield said with pouty lips, making the brown haired boy bloom. If Schofield only knew how much Tom loved him; but there were no words for his love. It was so powerful; it overtook his whole life.

“I love you so much, angel”, he replied, ripping off Will’s shirt in one swift movement, taking a moment to look at the boy on top of him. His pupils were dilated, his lips swollen, and his skin was glowing. William looked angelic as he was breathing heavily, his hands trying to get Tom’s belt off.

How was it possible to look so innocent yet seductive at the same time?

“What?”, Schofield asked wide eyed, noticing Blake’s loving gaze. Blake delicately laid his hands around Will’s face, brushing his cheeks ever so lightly.

“You’re just so beautiful”, Tom sighed with adoration, earning a little giggle from his lover. Will pressed his forehead against his, his nose bumping into Blake’s.

“Says the prettiest person in the world”, he answered, pecking Blake’s lips swiftly. But then his eyes grew darker and he managed to open Blake’s belt, licking over his lips.

“But can we do all the sweet love talk later? I really want you right now.” And the way Schofield said this words was once again so innocent and yet seductive: he fluttered his lashes, a little pout on his lips and his pupils were blown. Blake knew that he would never be able to handle the gorgeous boy.

Needless to say that William Schofield didn’t have to ask Tom twice.

V

“Isn’t she adorable”, Schofield said softly, rubbing the head of a little cat on his lap. She was pitch black and humming happily, nuzzling her face against Schofield’s hand. Blake was sitting a little further, looking at his lover in complete awe. Of course, William got along with cats; not even felines could resist him.

“She does seem to like you”, Blake agreed, moving closer to his lover. The cat had to like him too, after all. Slowly, Blake raised his hand, touching the little, pale nose of the cat, earning a loud, scared meow in return. She immediately jumped off Schofield’s lap, running away. 

“But she clearly doesn’t like me”, the brown haired man replied, a beaten down expression on his face. Schofield giggled lightly, taking Blake’s hand in his and pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

“We’ll find a cat that loves us both”, he decided, his gaze falling on a stripped cat making her way over to them. She had pretty blue eyes that reminded Blake of the man next to him. Carefully, Blake decided to rub the back of the cat, which seemed safer than touching the nose. But again, Tom failed miserably. The cat turned around startled and scratched his hand in a very decisive manner. 

“Cats just don’t like me”, he whispered defeated and Schofield giggled his adorable giggle, laying his head on Blake’s shoulder. 

“No, we’ll find one. We can’t move in together and not have a cat. It’s a package deal; I only come with a cat”, Schofield decided, giving Blake a little peck on his lips that made his heart flutter. He still couldn’t believe that he was moving in with this delicate, beautiful boy. 

“But they clearly don’t like me!”, the brown haired boy whined, watching Schofield’s eye go wide. 

“What about this cat?”, Schofield said softly looking to Blake’s right. Slowly, Blake turned around, spotting a big, orange cat. The cat had long hair, an adorable, round tummy and was nudging its face lovingly against Tom’s side. Tom decided to pet the cat ever so lightly, scared of adding another scratch to the collection of scratches he had assembled today. But to his surprise, the cat enjoyed it; purring loudly. 

“She likes you!”, Schofield exclaimed happily, moving closer to his lover. 

“Now let’s see if she likes me too”, he added and Blake nearly wanted to roll his eyes. As if the cat wouldn’t love William. He was the purest thing in the world. 

As Blake expected, the cat loved the blonde man, jumping on his lap. 

“I think this cat is the one”, Schofield decided, giving Blake a big smile and showing his adorable dimples. 

“Let’s call her or him Garfield”, the beautiful boy giggled and Blake lovingly cupped the face of his beloved, pressing a delicate kiss on his lips. 

“Sounds perfect”, he replied, pressing his forehead against Schofield’s. The cat in between them was moving around like crazy, but it didn’t stop Blake from enjoying the moment. 

For the first time in his life, Blake felt completed; like the final part of his puzzle had been found. He had his lover, a passion for mathematics, and now a cat, and Blake knew he didn’t need anything else for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :-)
> 
> my lectures got cancelled so expect a lot from me hihi


End file.
